russelfandomcom-20200213-history
News Team 13
News Team 13 was the late night news program of IBC in the Philippines. Premiering on August 8, 2011, the newscast is currently anchored by the network's News and Current Affairs department head Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel. It is aired from Monday to Friday at 11:00 to 11:45 p.m. (PST). It can be heard simultaneously on AM radio via DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and its cable and digital TV version DZTV TeleTrese, and the UHF news channel IBC News Network (INN). Provincial Radyo Budyong AM radio stations nationwide (DYBQ Radyo Budyong 981 Iloilo, DYJJ Radyo Budyong 1296 Roxas, DYRG Radyo Budyong 1251 Kalibo, DYBG Radyo Budyong 672 Cebu and DXML Radyo Budyong 1440 Davao) likewise air in simulcast. The newscast is made available overseas via IBC's international brand, Global IBC and INN International. News Team 13 is also streamed live via Facebook on IBC News' official Facebook account. News Team 13 was replaced by Tutok 13 on February 25, 2018. Airing history '2011–2012: Eigenmann era' News Team 13 premiered on August 8, 2011, two months after IBC-13's relaunch which was brought about by the station's blocktime agreement with TV5 Network and the result as the replacement of the former late-night newscast IBC News Tonight. It was first anchored by Cathy Eigenmann, who was the final anchor of IBC News Tonight and became the first anchor of the program, and the international broadcasts in 2011 through Global IBC. '2012–2013: Sonza era' On July 2, 2012, IBC unveiled the return of veteran broadcaster Jay Sonza after 2 year hiatus (with UNTV from 2004 to 2010 as the station manager). Sonza became the head of IBC News and Current Affairs and the new anchor of News Team 13, replacing Eigenmann, and lending a face of credibility to the new network. At the same night, Sonza is sitting on a newsdesk. News Team 13 launched its live web streaming on its official webpage as its additional online citizen journalism site, and started its simulcast on the UHF news channel IBC News Network at the same time. Meanwhile, News Team 13 started letting viewers send their reactions on each news through Twitter or Facebook, thus making News Team 13 more interactive in the most comprehensive news. In the opening ident, Sonza would start the night's headlines by saying "Natito na ang ating mga komprehensibong balita ngayong gabi," with clips from the specific news items, after which, the program start the opening billboard to introduce the newscast, Terence Khan provided the voice over "Mula sa himpilan ng IBC News and Current Affairs" and Sonza began the pilot and subsequent episodes with his opening line, "Magandang gabi po sa iyong lahat. Ngayon po'y araw ng (day/date/month) taon kasalukuyan, ito ang News Team 13, tuloy-tuloy tayo sa ating pong paglilingkod sa gabi ito ng (day)" and ended with his closing line, "Kahit Saan, Kahit Kailan, Pinoy Ang Dating. Maraming salamat po" to end the newscast. '2013–2017: Sonza-Veloso era' On September 30, 2013, Amelyn Veloso from TV5 joined as the new co-anchor of Sonza as the lead anchor of the program. Veloso marked her return to IBC in her grand homecoming after 13 years when she anchored as one of the anchors of the former all-women English midnight news program CTN Midnite from 1997 to 1998, who she met another entry-level news anchor and future ABS-CBN news anchor Bernadette Sembrano. The same night, six weeks after the newly-revamped of Express Balita updated its new OBB and new graphics design, News Team 13 updated its brand new set of IBC news center and new graphics design. Since then, Sonza and Veloso began to stand the news delivery before the reporters begin. After the reporters, both of them will be sitting on the newsdesk, after commercial breaks, Sonza is a stand-up anchor and Veloso is a sit-in anchor, and also after commercial breaks, they also sitting for the newsdesk. On February 8, 2016, Express Balita and News Team 13 revamped its opening billboards, graphics and ticker; while the logos for both programs remained the same (except that News Team 13 now has a new logo and a new theme music), the logos were presented in a 3D-like format. The same night, from the usual 30 minutes, the runtime was expanded into a 45-minute newscast, airing from 11:00 pm-11:30 pm. On January 2, 2017, Express Balita and News Team 13 revamped its opening billboards, graphics and ticker; while the logos for both programs remained the same and retained in a 3D-like format. Beginning April 27, 2017, the show featured PBA commentators as IBC Sports Center guest anchors, a segment that has been returned after quite some time. Rado Dimalibot, Kenneth Duremdes, Jayvee Gayoso, Magoo Marjon, Luigi Trillo and Jason Webb filled in the slot of Suntay per day. Veloso died on August 24, 2017 of liver metastasis secondary to breast cancer at the age of 43. 'August 8, 2016: 5th Anniverary' News Team 13 marks the 5th anniversary of the newscast in August 8, 2016. '2017–2019: Sonza-San Gabriel era' News Team 13's opening billboard was slightly updated on August 27, 2017 to reflect Kathy San Gabriel's promotion to a new anchor. San Gabriel replaced Veloso,as she is on on a indefinite death due to the liver metastasis of her breast cancer. This also marks her to IBC as a co-anchor after her transfer from another government-owned station PTV for 11 years when she was expired on June 30, 2017. Earlier in the year, given Veloso's leave to pursue the hospital, Kathleen Forbes served as substitute anchor for the late-night newscast. On February 12, 2018, in line with with the golden re-branding of IBC since November 8, 2017 with the relaunch of the national slogan, station ID and theme song Trese ng Bayan (Thirteen of the Nation) on January 29 in the same year as the gold standard in Philippine television and as part of their tandem and new era, News Team 13, along with Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, Express Balita and IBC NewsBreak, revamped its opening billboards, title cards, graphics, lower thirds and ticker; while the logos for both programs remained the same, the logos were presented in a 3D-like format. The revamp unveiled its brand new improvements of overall broadcast GFX design and transition. From February 12 to February 22, 2019, the main studio for this program and Express Balita underwent major renovations, that caused both programs to be broadcast temporarily from the IBC News' newsroom, including IBC's transfer of its news studios from Broadcast City to its new refurbished compound in Capitol Hills, Quezon City, where IBC News Network's newscasts are located and from the IBC News newsroom. Anchors 'Current anchors' *Jay Sonza - IBC News and Current Affairs Head (2012–2019, Tapatan segment host) *Kathy San Gabriel (2017–2019) 'Segment anchors' Current *Jesy Basco (June 6, 2016–2019, IBC Weather Center anchor) *Anthony Suntay (IBC's sportscaster) (2016–2019, IBC Sports Center anchor) Former *Alvin Pura (2011–June 3, 2016, IBC Weather Center anchor) *Maria Ressa (2012–2016, Pananaw: Special Report anchor) 'Former anchors' *Cathy Eigenmann (2011–2012) *Amelyn Veloso (2013–2017) (deceased) Substitute anchors *'Current': *Jess Caduco (substitute anchor for Sonza) *Jake Morales (substitute anchor for Sonza) *Greg Gregorio (substitute anchor for Sonza, also subsititude sports anchor for Suntay) *Kathleen Forbes (substitute anchor for San Gabriel, former relief anchor for both Veloso) *Ria Fernandez (substitute anchor for San Gabriel, former relief anchor for both Sonza (2012–2013) and Veloso (2013–2014)) *Hajji Kaamiño (subsititude sports anchor for Suntay) *Jed Buenavista (subsititude sports anchor for Suntay) *'Former': *Ralf Rivas (2011-2012, former substitute anchor for Eigenmann) *Vincent Santos (substitute anchor for Sonza) *Czarinah Lusuegro (substitute anchor for Eigenmann (2011–2012) and Veloso (2013–2016)) Segments 'Current' *'Jay on Board: Tapatan' (July 2, 2012–2019) - A debate on the air as veteran broadcaster and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza delivers the hottest issues of the day as a combination of tele-symposium and public debate, opposing sides of an issue offered face-to-face with well-known personalities delivered as supporters and frontliners behind them. *'IBC Weather Center' - Weather forecast of the day with Jesy Basco as the weather girl. with weather updates from PAGASA and serve a weather condition. *'Global Round Up' - International report from around the globe with a fresh world-class world news round-up from the international scene. *'IBC Sports Center' (formerly known as Sports Page from 2011-2016) - Sports news anchored by one of the premier sportscasters in the country Anthony Suntay focusing on the latest in the world of sports featuring the results of the PBA every Saturday and Sunday. *'Seeing Stars' - Entertainment news focusing on the local entertainment scene with the stars of TV and movie industry by offering the biggest names in showbiz. *'Sponta-News' - Events and places. *'Coolinarya' - Food features. (2013-2019) *'Negoshow' - Business features. 'Former' *'Pananaw: Special Report' - Special Report (2013-2016) *'Good Shot' - Inspiring stories of Filipinos for a good work and good shot experience. (2013-2016) *'Cooltura' - Culture (2013-2018) Awards and recognitions 'Eduk Circle Awards' *8th EdukCircle Awards (Best Female News Anchor) - Won (Kathy San Gabriel) 'Anak TV Awards' *2018 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Program) - Won *2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Program) - Won 'Eastern Visayas State University Students Choice Mass Media Awards' *2nd Eastern Visayas State University Students Choice Mass Media Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Jay Sonza) *31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Jay Sonza) *30th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Jay Sonza) *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Jay Sonza) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male Newscaster) - Won (Jay Sonza) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best News Program) - Won 'Mabini Media Awards' *2014 Winner, Best Television Female News Program Anchor (Amelyn Veloso) 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2016 14th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Male Anchor) - Won (Jay Sonza) *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Jay Sonza) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Jay Sonza) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2018 26th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Newscaster) - Won (Jay Sonza) *2018 26th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Newscast) - Won *2016 24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Male Newscaster) - Won (Jay Sonza) *2016 24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Newscast) - Nominated *2013 21st KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best TV Male Newscaster) - Won (Jay Sonza) *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA)' *40th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best News Program) - Won *38th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Outstanding News Programs) - Won *37th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Outstanding News Programs) - Won *34th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Outstanding News Programs) - Won 'USTv Students Choice Awards' *9th USTv Students Choice Awards (Male News Anchor) - Won (Jay Sonza) *9th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Local Newscast) - Won *8th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Local Newscast) - Won References External links *Official website *News Team 13 on Facebook *News Team 13 on Twitter See also *Watch Videos Online | Cooltura - Phil Independence Day - Taste of History 06/12/2012 | Veoh.com *Jay Sonza - Jay Sonza updated his cover photo. | Facebook *Mobile Uploads (Vic Sanchez) | Facebook *Gina Borinaga - On cam with Direk Bert de Leon for IBC 13’s docu special. | Facebook *Cover Photos *Janice Rosales - IBC 13 Christmas party Thanks GOD for... | Facebook *Joel Ong - Lighting issues | Facebook *Aiming for the top *Nora out, Vilma in *No more bold films *Planning a third *Battle of the networks now on *GMA's UHF station scores an ace *THE RATINGS ACCORDING TO GMA *Action-packed Monday at VTV 13 *ALTERNATIVE MUSIC ON TV *Jay Sonza and Mel Tiangco: Back with a vengeance *Round 2: Korina vs Mel *Sailor Moon live in Manila *Endless love *More news to good news *Winnie joins "Saksi" *Stars spice up new shows *With box-office receipts down, young stars flock to new TV shows *[https://web.archive.org/web/20010615184924/http://www.mb.com.ph/ENTR/Cworld/1999/cw991126.asp[ MB - What makes G Toengi different? - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (11/26/99)] *More local shows from Studio 23 *More exciting shows on Viva-TV *More telenovelas from Viva-TV *Anime fest on IBC *Viva-TV goes anime *Andrew E. meets Shin Chan *On Na Tayo *Debt-free IBC 13 opens 2 'alternative' shows *IBC-13 sees itself as bearer of good news *MVP still keen on IBC 13, awaits bid sked *Jay Sonza back in broadcasting *A refreshing look for IBC-13's website *IBC-13 relanunch with the new facilities in Broadcast City *PTV-4 to turn commercial *From IBC News Tonight to Ronda Trese as the late-night newscast *IBC-13 celebration in 52 this 2012 *Ronda Trese changes late-night newscast landscape starting Monday on IBC *IBC-13 on tapping Kapamilya and Kapuso talents: "It's a win-win situation" *IBC-13 Relaunches New Media Platforms *Express Balita and Ronda Trese entered into new home, debuts new graphics last July 2012 *PNoy on IBC and RPN has a sequestered *Interpreting the Context of AkTV and IBC ending their Blocktime Agreement *IBC is Best Television of the Year *Irigueño Jimmy Alanis named Director of IBC-13 *Jay Sonza became IBC's veteran anchorman *Biggest Sports Events in the World and PH to be Covered by Viva Sports on IBC *Express Balita and News Team 13 launched on their mission of IBC News and Current Affairs *For IBC, It’s All About News and Current Affairs *Disgruntled PTV-4, IBC-13 workers join Sona rally *GMA-7, ABS-CBN, IBC-13, TV5 come together for free TV broadcast of Pacquiao-Mayweather fight *FTT’s Opening Salvo for 2016 *IBC-13 airs side on joint venture *News Team 13 offers more news every night starting Monday on IBC 13 *SONA 2016 Sked (7/25/16) *Chavit Singson eyes IBC network *LOOK: Duterte on set of new TV show *Timow’s Open Pit No. 2: PHTV@64: Of Living Legends & Legacies *31st Star Awards for TV nominees revealed; JoshLia, JakBie, MarNella to receive special awards *Nominees for 2017 Star Awards for TV revealed *In 100 Words: Busy News Day at Senate and House *IBC-13 Reviews 2017's Biggest Stories in Review 2017: IBC News and Current Affairs Yearender Report *LOCAL SHOWBIZ: 35 years of entertainment *How Much Money Did ABS-CBN, GMA Network and IBC Bosses Make in 2017? *TV ratings war between GMA Network, ABS-CBN, IBC 13 continues *'Bandila' launches new theme song to mark 12th anniversary *TV ratings contested anew by ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC *No More: Solar Sports Not Involved in Pacquiao Fight vs. Matthysse *Duterte appoints Kat De Castro to gov’t-owned IBC-13 *ABS-CBN, GMA Network & IBC Advertisement Rates Revealed *September TV ratings still a toss-up *IBC News Welcomes New Year with ‘Bagong Taon 2019’ Grand Coverage *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *''Oh My Gising'' *''Express Balita'' *''IBC NewsBreak''